Nicktoons: Break In
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Two of the Nicktoons were sleeping peacefully until a loud crash awakens one of them and from then on their night is hell. Being alone in the house doesn't help either. What will these two do when faced with a situation they've never dealt with before and will their childish minds be an advantage or a detriment? R&R Plz! *WARNING: Dark Story! Plus some fluff later on. **No Shipping


**Morgan: Holy mother of angelic dragons! Why don't i update enough!? AUGH!**

 **Manny: Because you know that the second you post something,we're gonna beat the tar out of you.**

 **Morgan: Hey! That's only half the reason!**

 **Jimmy: *skims through the story* Wait...what the heck do I-mmff!**

 **Morgan: Don't spoil it!**

 **Timmy: *Reads it too* What in the...what is this!? What is wrong with you!?**

 **Morgan: What? I think Nicktoons fluff is cute.**

 **Jimmy: You make us look like such wimps!**

 **Morgan: No,i'm showing that despite everything you and Timmy are still children. It's called Reality.**

 **Jenny: Said the Siren girl to the Robot...**

 **Danny: Yeah, cause if there's one thing that describes us it's 'Real'.**

 **Morgan: WHATEVER! STORY,READ AND REVIEW OR SOME SHIT. BYE!**

* * *

The sound of a window smashing had woken up one of the two inhabitants of a bedroom on the second floor. He sat up quickly and waited,listening for any more noise. After what felt like forever,the boy heard voices from downstairs. Getting out of the sleeping bag he was sleeping in he turned on the lamp. The other boy in the room turned over but stayed asleep. The boy who was awake rolled his dark blue eyes in annoyance.

" _Only he could sleep through the sound of shattering glass_ " he thought.

He walked to the door and cracked it open. From the top of the stairs he could see some small lights which he assumed were flashlights. He felt himself start to panic. He and his friend were in the house by themselves. He didn't live here,he was just sleeping over. For once he wished that his friend's psychotic babysitter was here because at least they wouldn't be alone...and he knew she would kill the intruders for just waking her up.

He knew his friend's parents weren't there either,although they probably wouldn't have been much help anyways. He then heard those voices again. He realized they were male.

"Go look upstairs...make sure no one is here." one of the voices said.

The boy ran back into the bedroom and shut the door. He locked it as well.

"Goddard! Wake up!" the boy whispered,in a panic.

Across the room,a robotic dog sprang to life. He ran ran over to the boy.

"Someone's broken in. Guard the door."

Goddard nodded and obeying what his owner told him,sat in front of the door. Then another dog in the room ran over. He was yellow with orange fur on his head. He had a large nose and a tail with a star at the tip.

"Jimmy? What's wrong?"

Jimmy didn't know how to answer,so he decided to be blunt.

"There's some guys downstairs and i don't think their friendly Sparky."

Sparky immediately started growling. "Don't worry! Goddard and I won't let anything happen to you or Timmy! Here i'll wake him up."

Sparky then jumped on Timmy and started licking his face.

"What the-augh! Sparky what gives!?" Timmy yelled,not pleased with being woken up.

"Timmy! Someone's in the house!" Jimmy yelled.

Timmy didn't look very worried.

"It's probably just my parents dude. I'm going back to sleep." he said as he turned over.

Jimmy facepalmed and was about to walk over and shake him when he heard banging on the door. Goddard started pushing him into the closet and Sparky tried to get Timmy up. The bedroom door was bashed open and only Timmy was visible.

Goddard and Sparky started growling at the intruders. Timmy sitting up again in response to the noise.

"Guys! What is the issue!? Wait...who the heck are you!?"

One of the men glared at the boy and reached into his coat. Jimmy,who was peeking from inside the closet knew what he was doing before he pulled it out. The man pulled out a gun. Timmy was frozen. He had no idea how to react to this.

He had a man pointing a gun at him. Timmy then saw Jimmy peeking out the closet,making a motion towards the dogs. Timmy nodded slightly,knowing that he had a plan. Then at the same time they both shouted,"ATTACK!"

Sparky and Goddard sprang onto the men,making them drop their guns. As the men were wrestling with the robot and fairy dog,Jimmy made a dive for the guns. He grabbed them both as Timmy sprang up out of the bed. Jimmy glared at him for being so dim.

"Just your parents huh?"

"Okay! I believe you!" Timmy said,voice shaking.

"Call Sparky off and go find a phone. I'll question them. Here." Jimmy tossed Timmy one of the guns.

"I don't know how to shoot these things!" Timmy protested.

"Hopefully you won't have to! Now go!" Timmy shook his head in disbelief and yelled for Sparky. As they dashed out of the room and headed for the Living Room,Timmy studied the weapon in his hand.

"Timmy? I've seen you use blasters before...why can't you use a gun? Isn't it the same thing?"

Grimacing,Timmy shook his head. "No,they're...deadlier. The blasters Neutron and i use sometimes are non-lethal...or that's at least what he tells me,but these could kill a person with one shot."

Sparky's fur stood on end. "Yikes! That's scary."

"Yeah,no kidding."

At the bottom of the stairs,Timmy looked around but couldn't find the house phone.

"Uh,Sparky? Do you know where the phone ended up?"

"Uh...about tha-"

A loud gunshot echoed through the house before Sparky could finish. Timmy and Sparky looked up the stairs with horror on their faces and for the first time,a real swear word crossed Timmy's mind. Realizing that either Jimmy had either been shot or just killed a guy,the duo ran back up the stairs and burst back into the bedroom. There the first thought had come true.

"Jimmy!" Timmy yelled,worried as he saw his friend had been injured in the leg.

Running over,Sparky was already asking Goddard what happened before Timmy could. Jimmy answered them both but his voice was strained.

"Jerk had a third gun...should've seen that coming but i didn't. Luckily i was quick enough that it just grazed me. Still hurts like heck though."

"Well,duh i'm sure. I nearly had a heart attack though,i actually thought you had shot them."

Jimmy looked at his friend with his typical 'you're a moron' expression.

"Ugh...come on Turner. Like i'd ever shoot a guy. To be honest,heh i don't think either of us could."

"There's nothing of value in this damn house! Let's just kill the kids and be done here."

"Whatever,look i think their both in the bedroom now."

"You know,i don't even remember why i have these in my room." Timmy said,while putting bandages on Jimmy's leg.

"I'd bet it was you being told to put something away and deciding to just throw it somewhere instead. Like usual."

Timmy gave a slight glare in response. "Shut up or i'll make these tighter."

As the boys were busy with that,Sparky was up against the door,listening while Goddard was watching the window. Since the house was quiet,Sparky assumed they had left though.

"Do you think they're gone?"

"I don't know Sparky. I haven't heard the door."

Thinking for a moment,Jimmy realized something. "Wait,did you call the police?"

Timmy shook his head. "No,your gunshot went off before i could find it." he half-lied since he figured Sparky had done something with it.

Hearing this,Jimmy sighed. "Okay...oh! Timmy where's your Re-Caller?"

"My wha? Oh! It's in my bedside drawer."

"Good,get it and call someone. We need some kind of help here." Timmy nodded but then raised an eyebrow.

"Wait,why are you asking for mine? Don't you have yours?"

His friend's face turned to embarrassment. "Um,no i don't. I figured i wouldn't need it. Not one of my best decisions."

"Among others…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I'll just grab the Re-Caller now."

Little did he know that his bedroom door had opened a crack and the barrel of a shotgun was peaking through,aiming right at Timmy. However,as Timmy was opening the drawer,the click was all Sparky needed to hear. He barked loudly and dove at the door,shutting it and pulling the gun out of the man's grip and onto the floor. Seeing that,Timmy turned to his friend who actually looked a bit frightened.

"Timmy! Grab it,quick!"

Timmy did but he did have a brief moment of hesitation. Right after he picked it up,the latch on the door was broken and the two men rushed in at first but when they saw Timmy holding the gun they froze. Timmy,realizing that he had the men intimidated,decided to use it to his advantage. To which,he pointed the weapon at them and glared.

The first man,who looked like the older of the two put his hands up.

"Woah,kid...look don't be hasty here…"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Hasty? That's all he ever is."

" _Look who's talking…"_ Timmy thought.

"Alright kid,hey put that stupid knife away!" the first man said to the second.

The two boys went wide-eyed and turned to the second man who was indeed holding a blade.

" _Literally bringing a knife to a gunfight...heh i almost wanna laugh...wait...Timmy what are you doing?"_ Jimmy noticed Timmy looked terrified and actually had his finger around the trigger.

"Get out...of my house...now!" Timmy yelled,weapon shaking in his hands.

"Turner! Wait a second!"

Everyone was frozen,even the two canines. "Alright kid,look listen to your friend there…" said the first man. He was then nudged by his partner.

"Oh please,this kid is ten! You really think he's gonna actually fire that thing?"

Said child's blue eyes were ablaze with anger and fear. "I am NOT kidding! Get out now and leave us alone!"

The second man looked like he was getting frustrated with Timmy. "Just chill kid! Geez,are you always this irritating?" After finishing that sentence,he was kicked by the first man.

"Are you TRYING to get us killed!?"

"Shut it! Now kid,just drop the damn weapon and stop trying to act all grown-up."

"Why don't ya make me!?" Timmy yelled,squeezing the trigger and firing a shot at the wall.

"Timmy! What are you doing!?" Jimmy yelled in objection as he clearly didn't agree with what his friend was doing.

Before Timmy could fire again,a crash sounded from downstairs again.

"What was that?" the first man asked the other.

"It sounded like someone busting down the door...and now i think someone's coming up the stairs!"

By this point,the two boys could almost hear nothing but the rampant beating of their hearts in their ears. They were absolutely terrified,but that soon faded when two familiar figures rushed into the room. Danny and Morgan.

Upon seeing what was before them,Morgan quickly ran to get in front of the two younger boys while Danny's eyes were practically leaking green light. "Who are you!? What are you doing here!?"

"Shit,they have creepy friends. Let's scram!"

"Agreed!" he answered his partner as they made a break for the door.

"I don't think so assholes!" Morgan shouted,as her eyes blazed with red glowing light. Moving her hand in an upwards motion,a large red crystal grew up and blocked the door. They skid to a halt and could only look on as the two older teens glared daggers with their eyes aglow.

 **~Ten Minutes Later~**

"How'd you guys know to come?" Jimmy asked,as paramedics were dealing with his injured leg while the two robbers were being put into the back of a police car.

The duo looked at one another. "We didn't tell each other to come,i guess we just happened to see our Re-Callers buzz. For the ten seconds we heard from your end it was clear you two were in danger." Danny responded.

"Yeah,i'm always up late which is why i heard it at all and i assume Danny is the same way. That might explain why Jenny and Manny didn't show up. Bet that they'll see it in the morning and rush over in concern though." Morgan added.

Timmy,who was trying to clear his head after that lovely situation shrugged. "To be honest i didn't even realized i had managed to hit the button. Or the right one for that matter."

"Good thing you did,or that could have been...well i shouldn't have to say it."

"Jimmy? How's your leg?" Danny asked.

"Hurts like you wouldn't believe,but it's not broken so i got lucky. I can even walk on it."

The male paramedic interrupted at that. "I wouldn't. It might reopen the wound."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah i know. Anyways,thanks."

"You're welcome little boy. Here i'll help you down from the stretcher." he replied,picking him up and placing him sitting on the grass then walking away.

Soon after all the vehicles were gone and Goddard and Sparky came over licking their owners as they had been growling relentlessly at the police vehicle. Morgan was surprised at this.

"You two have dogs?"

"Y...Yeah. This is Sparky and Jimmy's dog is Goddard." Timmy answered between licks.

"Aw,they're so cute. I love the way they look. By the way...why were you two alone in the house?"

Once that was answered,Danny suddenly stood up. "Well,until someone comes home i'm staying here. I'm not leaving you two alone after that."

This comment received a warm smile from both kids. Morgan then decided to chime in. "Should i stay too? What can i do?"

"I don't see why not. I was gonna make sure they were ok all night but i guess if you're here we can take shifts."

"Sounds good to me. Now let's get inside,for July it's a bit cold out here."

Once inside,Jimmy,Timmy and their two dogs quickly crawled back into bed and fell asleep while Danny stood watch and Morgan laid down on the floor and copied the two boys. This went on for about two hours until Morgan felt herself being shaken.

"Morgan! Wake up."

The brown haired girl's emerald eyes slowly opened and she greeted him with a groan given normally by those who aren't quite awake.

"W...What is it?" she asked,drowsiness obvious in her voice.

"It's those two,i think they're having nightmares." the ghost kid responded,worry hidden in his own.

This quickly woke her up. "Say what? Aw no…"

Standing up,the two looked over at the two and she saw what he meant. They were certainly asleep but both of their faces were contorted in fear and Morgan wondered if they were gonna actually cry. She also noticed their breathing was faster than it should be.

"What do we do?" Danny asked the Siren female.

Quietly walking over to Timmy and placing a gentle hand on his head,she shut her own eyes and allowed her pendent to glow softly. Then,eyes still shut she opened her mouth and soft harmonies came out. Danny wasn't quite sure what she was doing but he had to admit it sounded quite soothing.

" _Wait...that's it! Wow,she's actually resorting to the lullaby trick."_

As he looked on,he noticed it seemed to be working. Their faces soon went from afraid to the serene you usually see on a sleeping person's face and their breathing slowed. Then once she was done with the song,she spoke some choice words softly through the necklace and they sounded just as comforting as the music.

" _Nothing will hurt you...we won't let it happen to either of you. We're here...you two are not alone."_

* * *

 **Morgan: Zzzzzz...**

 **Timmy: Uh,why is she asleep on my floor?**

 **Jimmy: She was up until 3:30 AM writing this.**

 **Manny: Seriously!? Jeez! I know she's a night owl but dang...**

 **Timmy: Can i kick her out?**

 **Danny: Nah,besides i got a better idea. After reading this stupidity she calls a story...i plan on doing some 'Writing' on her face. *Pulls out Sharpie***

 **Jimmy: I call first dibs after what she did to me!**

 **Danny: *Tosses it to him* Have at it.**

 **Jenny: This will SO not end well...welp...read and review i guess. Whatever that means.**


End file.
